


Alive he Kicking

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 18, Drabble, F/M, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 18 Hot ChocolateBaby shenanigans.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Alive he Kicking

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Marinette and Damian sit silently by the fire, drinking hot chocolate and reading books. 

Whilst taking a sip of her warm (but not as hot anymore) hot chocolate Marinette felt a strong kick in her belly and spilled her drink all over herself. 

It wasn't long until the married couple started laughing. 


End file.
